Talk:Forgetting Sarah Marshall
PuppetVision update Believe? I can't find where he read that, though IMDb does back up the suggestion for Mr. Land. -- Zanimum 16:25, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :They were Henson puppeteers (save Hayes) and as with Puppet Up!, they often do both. So its likely true, but better not to add it until a direct source is found (I took a digital picture of the puppeteer credits but I don't believe the builders were mentioned). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:38, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Cast Pages This seems to present a gray area, following the recent discussion at Category talk:Celebrities, and I'm not sure how to proceed (I haven't actually seen the film, by the way, just read the production notes clarifying the Creature Shop aspect). Our earlier consensus was that people count as Creature Shop actors and get pages if they appeared in a film (either from the Jim Henson Company or with the Creature Shop as an effects house) with physical creatures, costuming or prosthetics, or digital creatures, regardless of how much of a given actor's screentime was shared with the Creature Shop effects. For this, the Creature Shop provided physical puppets, but they're not intended as breathing, flesh and blood creatures within the film's narrative. They're puppets used in a puppet show by the main character. Should that make a difference? If it does to others, my own gut feeling would be pages for Jason Segel (who apparently has been signed to script a new Muppet Movie anyway) and Bill Hader, who actually operated the Creature Shop-made puppets and for the other main stars (Kristen Bell and Mila Kunis, who are caricatured as the puppets anyway, Russell Brand) but not the supporting players, cameos, and bit actors who have no other relevance (Jonah Hill, Paul Rudd, etc.) I'm not committed either way, though. What do other people think? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:19, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :I agree with what you're saying, but I'm not convinced that Bell and Kunis are meant to have been caricatured. I would need to take a closer look (myself only having seen this in theatres and it didn't occur to me then). Andrew, is this implied in the production notes you read? Do you have a link? —Scott (talk) 22:08, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's not implied, it's directly stated (whether the caricature elements are clear in the actual movie is another matter). I included the link in the article, but I think it got obscured when Brad added a spate of official sites (frankly, I don't think we need to list them all, just the main one and whichever one had the Muppet reference). I can't open more than one window on this machine, but it should still be there. Okay, I typed this and went back to the article, and the production notes are the second link, the Nevada one which I described as "Reprint of Universal Production Notes" (several sites include the press notes in full, but this was the clearest; the official site may have them somewhere but its impossible to navigate). The phrase the notes use is "resembles" rather than caricatures; I haven't seen the movie, but from the sound of your post, maybe the final puppets were neither. Anyway, that's a side issue. What's your thought on my main question, Scott? Redlink/eventually make pages for Bell, Kunis, etc, only link Segal and Hader, or for the whole cast regardless? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:58, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::If the notes are saying the puppets are meant to resemble Kunis and Bell, that's good enough for me. I'm sure they do, I just didn't pick up on it probably because I was too busy picking out familiar puppeteer faces. That said, a page for Hader makes sense because he performed a Henson puppet. Ditto pages for Bell and Kunis since Henson puppets were built specifcially to resemble them... what we would categorize here as caricatures basically. And Segel's been getting so much press lately for the Muppets that it would be hard to keep him off the wiki. —Scott (talk) 23:28, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::::So, just those four then? (Which would make sense to me). And yay for puppeteer faces, which means when the DVD comes out, we should have some fuel for the cameo pages. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:38, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, just those four sounds good to me. —Scott (talk) 23:48, 29 April 2008 (UTC)